The Heart, The Mind
by Burden
Summary: When You're Torn Between Forbidden Love and a Purpose, Which Road Do You Travel? KadajXCloud , Cloud/Kadaj


Hoorah! CloudXKadaj! ^^ Today, I try to get into Kadaj's head a bit...M'kay, I don't know if this would really happen to the wonderful Kadaj, but "Mother" talks to him a rather lot...and she might be OOC. XDD

Review, please! I'll love you forever... =33

XxXxXx

_Metal clashed, brilliant flashes of sparks emanating from the clashing swords. Kadaj jumped, spinning above Cloud and landing behind him, swinging at his back ravingly. Cloud swerved, blocking the blow and knocking Kadaj back with a swing from the mighty sword he carries. Kadaj backflipped, landing effortlessly on a convinient ledge and spinning Souba in his hand with a smirk on his flawless face. Cloud grimaced, lunging up and swinging his sword at the silver haired boy. Kadaj swerved out of the way, his arm getting caught in the blade's swing._

_"Augh!"  
'Why must we fight, dear Niisan?'_

_Kadaj switched his blade to his weaker left hand, twirling and thrashing out at Cloud's torso. He dodged the blow easily, thrusting his large sword with unnatural speed at his torso. Kadaj managed to block it hastilyl but Cloud merely slipped the metal through the Souba blades' gap and attempted to drive the sword into him with life-ending strength.  
'It's useless...'_

_But fear stopped him. Not his own, but the fear reflected in Kadaj's venomous green eyes. As the blade broke leather and skin, Kadaj looked down frantically, wide eyes emblazoned with the fear of death._

_"No...Okaasan...!"_

_A tear slid down the boy's face as the black leather became wet with blood. His arms weak with terror and pain, Kadaj feebly tried to knock the sword from his flesh._

_Cloud bit the inside of his cheek, drawing the sword hrom out of the teenage boy. He didn't realize how far he dug the sword into the boy, the metal coming out almost half-slicked in blood. Kadaj gasped for air, dropping his sword and stumbling backward, clutching his stomach. He looked up at Cloud his wild, glazed eyes before dropping to his knees and fainting, chest still spilling blood. Cloud dropped his own blade and rushed to the boy's side, tearing the sleeve from his uniform and pressing it down on the wound hastily. Once the blood finally receded to a small drizzle, Cloud picked Kadaj up with one hand and their swords with another, and nearly ran towards Fenrir. His sword loaded and Kadaj's slipped in an extra slot, he sped off to Tifa's bar, Kadaj secured warmly in his lap._

Kadaj bolted upright, animalistic eyes blinking rapidly and taking in his strange new environment.

He was in a dark room, on a warm bed, somewhere he knew not. Sitting up brought a sharp pain to his stomach, making him cry out.

"...You're awake."

Kadaj looked over at the bed next to his and found Cloud, staring at him. His poisonous eyes narrowed.

"Why am I here? Why are you not dead?"

"I was about to kill you back there." Cloud retorted, making the silver-haired boy frown.

"Then answer my first question. How and why am I here?"

Cloud sighed, ignoring his question.

"Answer me!"

"I saved you. You should be thankful."

"How could I be thankful to a traitor like you?!" He yelled, attempting to stand up. He collapsed on the hard ground in pain, clutching his chest. Cloud rose, kneeling down at his side.

"What are you doing? Don't make it worse for yourself-"

"Get away from me!" Kadaj scrambled to his feet, ignoring the burning in his stomach and running for the only door he saw. He opened it and slammed it shut, collapsing immediatley in the dark hallway.

"Why did Niisan save me...Okaasan..."

The burning in his stomach jumped to his head; he stifled a scream, his eyes lurching open in pain as he clutched strands of silver hair.

_"What troubled you, young Kadaj?"_

_"O...Okaasan? Is that you?"_

_"Yes. Now, tell me what hurts you."_

_"N-niisan, he...he saved me. A traitor saved me, when he should have killed me! Why, Okaasan? Why?"_

_"Kadaj. You think too much with your mind. You must think with your heart, for once."_

_"Why? How?? Okaasan, please tell me!"_

_"Kadaj. Who do you love?"_

_"I love you, Okaasan! You do so much for everyone-"_

_"No. I sense love for someone else. Do noy be afraid to tell me, son."_

_"I love no one other than you! That is the truth!"_

_"You are thinking with your mind. Here, let me help you."_

There was a bright flash that obscured Kadaj's vision, his animalistic eyes suddenly losing their sharpness and elongated pupils. All pain from his head and stomach has completely blocked out; suddenly, nothing about him mattered. His state of being, his feelings, his appearance; only one simple thing swirled around in his thoughts, his heart:

Cloud Strife.

Cloud looked up from where he was perched on the bed, watching Kadaj slowly walk back into the room. Kadaj looked over at him, frowning slightly.

"Why didn't you go after me?"

"I figured you'd come back sooner or later."

Kadaj frowned deeper, advancing slowly towards Cloud.

"Niisan...tell me something." Kadaj sat next to him, questions that had been sitting in the back of his lungs slowly starting to emerge.

"Who do you love?"

Cloud swallowed nervously. The look in Kadaj's now calm eyes made his entire flawless face all the more appealing to Cloud, and the question wasn't helping his resistance force.

"I-...um..." He stammered uselessly, watching nervously as Kadaj inched his face closer to his.

"Speak to me with your heart, Niisan. Forget about your mind's voice."

_Where is this coming from?_

Kadaj's eyes became obscured by his eyelids as he drew closer to Cloud's lips, a faint chuckle drifting through the air around them.

"Does this make you nervous, Cloud?"

"N-"

Kadaj closed the remaining space between their lips, stealing away Cloud's breath and speech. He released the ex-SOILDER's stunned lips, smiling.

"Because I might love you, Cloud..."

Cloud's hands shook slightly, his lips practically trembling for another taste of the lunar-haired teen. He reached a hand up into the strands of moonlight, savoring their silky texture. He leaned in closer, unable to resist any longer the tempting peach colour of his lips. Their lips meshed together seamlessly; Kadaj pushed the blonde boy down onto the bed, wrapping his strong arms around Cloud's waist. Cloud released the boy's lips after forgetting neccesary breathing, lids shut over saphire irises.

"Kadaj..."

But the boy had already fallen asleep as soon as he parted lips with Cloud. The ex-SOILDER smiled weakly and laid his head back onto the bed, drifting off into his own dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

Weee! Chapter two coming soon! Kadaj is gonna wake up in a frenzy, his mind not too happy with what his heart just did...XD

Should be interesting, no?

Review, please! I wanna know how amazingly bad the plot is so far. XD

_-The Indigo Schemer_


End file.
